familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gordon Bitner Hinckley (1910-2008)
}} Biography Gordon Bitner Hinckley was an American religious leader and author who served as the 15th President of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) from March 12, 1995, until his death. Considered a prophet, seer, and revelator by church members, Hinckley was the oldest person to preside over the church in its history. Hinckley's presidency was noted for the building of temples, with more than half of existing temples being built under his leadership. He also oversaw the reconstruction of the Nauvoo Illinois Temple and the building of the 21,000 seat Conference Center. During his tenure, "The Family: A Proclamation to the World" was issued and the Perpetual Education Fund was established. At the time of his death, approximately one-third of the church's membership had joined the church under Hinckley's leadership. Hinckley was awarded ten honorary doctorate degrees, and in 2004, he was awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom by George W. Bush. Hinckley also received the Boy Scouts of America's highest award, the Silver Buffalo, and served as chairman of the Church Boards of Trustees/Education. Hinckley died of natural causes on January 27, 2008, and was survived by his five children. His wife, Marjorie Pay, died in 2004. He was succeeded as church president by Thomas S. Monson, who had served as his first counselor in the First Presidency, and, more importantly, was the President of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles; therefore, according to LDS doctrine and practice, Monson was Hinckley's anticipated successor. Marriage and Family On April 29, 1937, Hinckley married Marjorie Pay (November 23, 1911 – April 6, 2004) in the Salt Lake Temple. They had five children, including # Richard G. Hinckley (1941), an LDS Church general authority since 2005, and # Virginia Hinckley Pearce (1945), a former member of the church's Young Women general presidency. # Kathleen Hinckley Barnes Walker, co-authored several books with Virginia, and ran an events company. Her first husband, Alan Barnes, died in 2001 and in 2004 she married M. Richard Walker. The Walkers served from 2005 to 2008 as president and matron of the Salt Lake Temple and lived in Preston, England, from 2011 to 2013, while Richard served as president of the Missionary Training Center. # Clark Hinckley, has also served in several church leadership positions, including stake president, as president of the church's Spain Barcelona Mission (2009 to 2012), and as the first president of the Tijuana Mexico Temple since December 2015. References * - Wikipedia * Erastus Hinckley Immigrant Ancestors - Famous Descendants, Cousins and Ancestors, * Gordon B Hinckley - Grandpa Bills GA Pages * Gordon B Hinckley - Teachings of the Presidents of the Church * Gordon B Hinckley - LDS Church History * #24217089 * Gordon B Hinckley - MormonWiki __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:20th-century Mormon missionaries Category:American Latter Day Saint hymnwriters Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United Kingdom Category:Assistants to the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles Category:Colorectal cancer survivors Category:Counselors in the First Presidency (LDS Church) Category:Hinckley–Bitner family Category:Mormon missionaries in England Category:Writers from Salt Lake City Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom recipients Category:Presidents of the Church (LDS Church) Category:Presidents of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles (LDS Church) Category:University of Utah alumni Category:Burials at Salt Lake City Cemetery Category:American newspaper reporters and correspondents Category:American general authorities (LDS Church) Category:20th-century American musicians Category:Songwriters from Utah Category:People from Salt Lake City